Twister
by TumblingTroublesomeTumbleweeds
Summary: Everyone knows playing Twister with boys and girls is awkward and with a mischievous member amongst the group anything could happen… Deidara/OC


Everyone knows playing Twister with boys and girls is awkward and with a mischievous member amongst the group anything could happen…

Reika walked into the Akatsuki living room. Zetsu, Deidara, Tobi, Konan and Leader-sama were all there. Konan was opening a board game and Leader-sama didn't look too happy "why Twister?" he complained and Konan shot him a sharp look "because it's fun" she caught sight of the redhead before she could duck out "Reika come join us" Konan's voice was commanding and Reika meekly sat down as Konan set up a white board with multi-colored dots she pulled out a cardboard square with a needle on it.

"Zetsu you're spinner" she announced handing it to Zetsu who silently thanked all the gods including Jashin. "Okay! I go first, then Reika, then Tobi, then Deidara and finally Pein" they all groaned and Zetsu spun the needle a bit too gleefully it was almost sacrilegious "right foot blue" Konan put her foot on blue and Zetsu spun again **"left foot yellow"** Reika put her foot on yellow. She and Konan facing each other "right hand blue" Tobi happily put his hand down **"left hand red**" Deidara sighed and did as he was told "left hand green" Pein did too.

The game continued until Pein fell down first followed by Tobi. That left Konan, Reika and Deidara. Konan and Reika were stuck in an awkward position: Konan was practically splayed out on the mat under Reika…both women were blushing furiously. "Left hand blue" Deidara turned bright red as his hand ended up dangerously close to Reika's face and under Konan's head.

"**Left foot green" **Konan pulled her leg under her only succeeding in making it more awkward. "Right hand yellow" Reika groaned as the only reachable yellow put her directly on top of Konan who had somehow ended up facing upwards. Tobi and Zetsu were snickering at the women who looked like they were 69ing Pein just looked sick.

"**Right foot red" **Deidara flushed a brighter red as he realized that put him all but inches away from Reika's face. "Left hand yellow" Konan tried to stretch but succeeded in falling. Reika panicked as she realized it was only her and Deidara still in the game.

They managed to avoid any incredibly awkward situations until Reika had to stretch out upside down and put her hand on the yellow circle below his head effectively putting them nearly face to face. Pein and Konan had left the room, the game having turned them on and Tobi was trying to take the spinner from Zetsu.

Hidan walked in and leaned silently against the doorframe smirking. **"Left foot blue"** Deidara paled as he realized the nearest blue was smack between Reika's legs. His face turned crimson as he stepped on the blue circle brushing lightly against Reika's thigh. Her face now resembled her hair. "Left hand green" Reika moved her hand carefully. **"Right foot red" **Black Zetsu sniggered seeing the nearest open red was on the other side of Reika's leg. Deidara's face colored to a deep burgundy as he realized that meant he was straddling her.

It only got worse. On Reika's next turn she had to put her foot lower making their calves touch and making it incredibly hard for Deidara to focus on the game. Zetsu laughed "r-right ha-hahahaha hand gre-e-n" Zetsu hiccupped and Deidara looked at the green circles figuring out where that put him. He groaned as he realized that the green was on one side of Reika's chest which meant he would be on top of her.

Reika's color deepened and Hidan had had enough: the sexual tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife and nothing would happen to it. He studied them: Deidara was straddling her left leg with his hands on dots lying on either side of her. He entered the room and moved behind Deidara "Hidan…what are you doing yeah?" Deidara asked nervously. Hidan chuckled and kicked Deidara's legs out from under him sending him crashing down on top of Reika.

As he exited the room he chuckled "the sexual tension was getting stifling" he said his laughter echoing down the hall. In the fall Reika had grabbed the first thing that came into grasp: the front of Deidara's shirt.

The bomber was now very much on top of the red-faced redhead. "Sorry un" he apologized awkwardly trying to disentangle himself "Hidan's a jerk yeah" Reika giggled slightly "yeah he is" something in her tone made Deidara stop moving. He studied her face, heavily freckled fair skin, bright red hair, violet eyes and full, red lips. He couldn't deny it: he had feelings for her and this game only served to heighten them.

Without thinking he pulled her to him and captured her lips. She gasped and the part of her lips was all the invitation the terrorist needed to force his tongue in her mouth. Her hands moved from his shirt to his face and Zetsu gagged throwing down the spinner and vanishing in a second. Tobi sniggered as they deepened the kiss enmeshing their fingers in each other's hair. Tobi got bored and decided to see if Zetsu wanted to play Twister with him.

Once they were both out of breath they broke the kiss. The pair was a spectacular mess. Both were breathing heavily, hair in disarray, lips swollen and eyes half-lidded "I like this game un" Deidara whispered before engaging her lips again.

A/N Keehee there's some TobixZetsu in there maybe I'll do a continuation with them…what do you all think? On request from my friend Gabby it was really hard to write because I'm colorblind and don't actually know the colors on a Twister board considering whenever they pulled out the game at parties I would vacate the room or pull a Hidan if I was feeling particularly mischievous so if the colors and positions of people in relation to colors are off I apologize but I'm pretty sure the colors are red, green, blue and yellow? 

**Bold: Black Zetsu speaking  
><strong>Normal: White Zetsu speaking  
>Although you probably have it figured out by now<span>


End file.
